After Restoration
by sarahsammom
Summary: This is what needed to happen after the episode Restoration. This is my 1st fanfiction so I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews so far. My chapters maybe shorter but I promise to update frequently as this story seems to be just flowing forth right now. Rating raised to M begining with Chapter 9, pretty tame before that though.
1. Coming Home

Carl Buford is dead. It was over. But it wasn't really, and it never would be. It was like Carl had said the very last time he'd seen him alive, '…. there is still a lot of me out there, boy.' Staring out the window of the jet suddenly Derek Morgan couldn't breathe. Rising from his seat he walked to the most secluded corner of the plane, not that there was any real privacy but the others would give him space if he felt like he needed it. Looking down at his hands he realized his cell phone was connecting a call, funny how he didn't consciously remember taking it out of his pocket or dialing a number. Her sweet voice answered on the third ring "Talk to me my love" Penelope Garcia said. "No baby girl, you talk to me, tell me a story, recite the Gettysburg Address, read me from the yellow pages I don't care, I just need to hear your voice right now" " hear my voice lover, no don't just hear it, feel it, wrap it around yourself the way my arms would wrap around you if I were there. Feel my voice embracing you, wrapping you up warm and safe. Because you are, lover, you are safe with me". "Garcia, how often do I tell you I love you?" Turning the words he'd once said to her back on him she replied "Every day, it's implied".

Something very important must have come up, that was all he could think. Otherwise she would be here, just the way he had expected her to be. They hadn't spoken about her being here he had just assumed she would be cause she always was. Whenever a case was wrong or difficult she would be waiting for him. They had landed at the airport loaded themselves into their SUVs and driven back to the office. There was paper work for everyone to do, a final wrap up to put this case to bed. He was not looking forward to try to sum this past week up on paper.

As he got on the elevator on the ground floor of their offices, he had at least comforted himself in the knowledge that in a moment the doors would open and he would have the pleasure of seeing her sexy smile. But then she wasn't there. And she wasn't in his office or in her office or in the bullpen or anywhere. He kept scanning the rooms as he walked, expecting her to pop out of somewhere, apologizing profusely for whatever had held her up but he had no such luck. He was disappointed to say the least. He could have just called her but something very important must have come up for her not to be here for him. He didn't want to interrupt that. It was probably someone from one of her recovery groups. She would never hesitate if they needed her. For so many of them she was their life line. He understood that, needing her comfort. After all wasn't that what he was tonight? A victim reeling from the day's events longing for the solace he would find in her presence?

He finished his paperwork in silence, thinking more about her and what could possibly be keeping her away then about what he was writing, and gathered his things to leave. He walked past Pen's office one last time on his way out, hoping she might be there now. But again he found it empty. Getting into his car he thought of going to her place. He had a key after all, if she wasn't there he could always let himself in and wait but, what if she was there? And what if she wasn't alone? It was possible; he had no real claim on her. Even though he loved her more than he'd ever thought possible, it wasn't like he'd found the courage to tell her that. Could he handle it? In his current state could he take that kind of a blow? No, finding his Baby Girl in the arms of another man would be the end of him. And going home, alone, to wonder where she was, did not seem any more appealing. So he drove to the Brownstone instead.

His latest purchase, the Brownstone, was by far his favorite property so far. It had so much character, under all the dust and bad décor choices left by the previous owners. The original hardwood floor had lain below the most hideous shag carpet he had ever encountered. The incredible bay windows had been covered with so much grime the light they would flood the house with was barely imaginable but Derek could see it. It was those windows, complete with window seat that had driven him to buy this property. He could see her sitting there. His beautiful, sexy Baby Girl. Her blonde hair flowing loose. Her sexy legs curled seductively under her. While touring the house with the real estate agent he had stood there staring at the empty space, picturing her in it for so long, the agent had actually reached out and touched his shoulder to get his attention. This would be their home, once he'd finished it, and _once he'd figured out how to ask her to share it with him. _For now, he thought, as he parked his car and began walking up to the new front door he finished installing just before this case had begun, he would concentrate on what he knew how to do.


	2. Fluffy Pink Sweater

He took the steps two at a time anxious to be inside and get to work. As he stood there on the front steps fishing for his key he caught a whiff of something cooking in the breeze. One of his new neighbors must be making something that smelled delicious and he realized for the first time that he was starving. The kitchen renovations to the Brownstone were done and the new refrigerator has been installed weeks ago but he hadn't bothered to put more than a cold beer in it. Maybe if he could figure out which direction the breeze was coming from he could go meet his talented chef neighbor? Or maybe you just order a pizza.  
Pushing open the front door he dropped his bag just inside the entryway. The foyer was still a mess and there was construction paraphernalia everywhere. Funny, but that delicious aroma he'd caught just a hint of earlier now seemed so much stronger inside his home. But that was impossible wasnt it? There was no food here and surely no one to cook it . Venturing deeper into the darkened house he began to hear the soft strains of his favorite jazz recording. Had he left the CD on? He remembered it had been playing when David came in but he was sure he turned it off. Besides he'd left his cd player in the dinning room where he was working on the windows and this was definitely coming from the kitchen.  
Should he be concerned? Maybe draw his weapon? He felt no sense of threat. Dangerous intruders didn't usually take the time to turn the music on and he suspected, make him dinner. He made his way down the hall towards the kitchen, grateful for the first time that he had decided not to close off the entryway to that room. He stopped the moment he caught his first glimpse of her. She wasn't wearing her usual work clothes. She wore jeans studded with rhinestones to accent his favorite of her curves and a pale pink sweater that looked as soft as the golden curls that now hung loose around her. She had her back to him, working of something on the stove in front of her. The slow jazz music playing softly from the CD player she'd moved onto the kitchen counter had her body swaying in a way that made him ache to close the distance between them. But he restrained himself. He was enjoying the sight of her far too much. She was here, in the kitchen he'd worked so hard to restore for them. Cooking a meal for him to enjoy when he got home. This was a moment straight out of his dreams. Granted in those dreams she was usally naked but fluffy pink sweater or not, he'd take it.


	3. Dinner

The song on the CD changed and the faster tempo of this new one drew his mind back to the present. Penelope moved to the refrigerator and he eyes followed as she glided across the kitchen floor. Damn, she is beautiful, he thought to himself. It was then that he decided to speak. "Not that I'm complaining Baby Girl 'cause finding you here is about the best surprise I could have gotten tonight" he said pausing to enjoy her startled response to his sudden appearance. "But, i know I had gotten around to making any extra keys yet. And since the key for this place was in Chicago with me, How did you get in here exactly?"

Turning to him, Garcia flashed him that stunningly sexy smile of hers and replied in a teasing voice, " Well if you promise not get all law enforcement on me, I'll confess, I picked the lock, My Love". Derek laughed. "And where exactly, did my 'Mystical Maven of Innocence'" ... a title he loved when she'd bestowed it upon herself after a movie one night, ..."learn how to pick locks? Penelope laughed. The sound was rich and full and brought a warmth to his soul that he had been longing to feel for days now. "Well YOUTUBE of course." she replied with mock indignation, "haven't I taught you yet that you can find anything online?"

Derek laughed again at should have his head slightly he moved to embrace her. His hand coming to rest on the curve of her hip, he leaned in and kissed her, on the top of her head, not on those luscious ruby lips he longed for. He pulled her close, tucking her in under his chin, where he was sure she could not see the desire he knew was blazing in his eyes right now. He took a breath to steady himself, trying to regain control before he allowed her to look into his face. The desire for her was so strong right now it almost overwhelmed him.

Garcia snuggled into his embrace, which did nothing to help Derek regain his control. "I'm so glad your back, Lover. I missed you" she said squeezing him. Derek could intently feel every place where their bodies touched. Every point of contact was liquid fire, spreading that burning need for her throughout his whole body. He knew he had to move away from her. Another moment of this and what little remained of his fragile control would snap and he'd be unable to stop himself from carrying out all the fantasies that had been playing out in his mind every night for years now.

Thankfully, Penelope took mercy on his and wiggled herself out of the embrace he could not bring himself to end. "Dinner is ready, if your hungry" she said. Oh, Derek thought, I'm hungry alright, starving in fact, but not for anything that could be served up on a dinner plate. "It smells delicious" he finally said. Penelope laughed again, "It should, I made your favorite".

Penelope had made him Pad Thai. Her version of the dish was truly his favorite. She had made it for him once before, on his birthday. That night they had shared it with the entire team at his apartment. Tonight it would be just the two of them. "I'd offer to help" Derek said "maybe set the table but, this is the only finished room in this house, and I haven't yet moved yet in any kind of dishes or utensils."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that My Love, I've brought everything we could possibly need," Penelope said, gesturing toward the rather large picnic basket that now sat on his counter. "Oh yeah, where is it then?" Derek teased, looking into the almost cavernous empty space inside the basket. "oh", Penelope replied, turning toward him again, "I set up everything in the other room. I hope you don't mind. I know you haven't finished in there yet but," she paused biting the corner of her bottom lip in a way that always made Derek want to join in and nibble there too. " I just love that space. The window seat in there is just perfect, or it will be, the way I imagine it will look when you've finished" she ran on. "It just so inviting, you know what I mean?" she asked, not pausing for him to answer she continued, " it make me just want to curl up right there with my laptop or my nook" _or your Lover_, Derek added silently to himself. "Yes" he said out loud, "that space is exactly why I bought this place."

"Really?" Penelope squealed with almost child-like enthusiasm. Lifting the serving dish that contained the family style meal they'd share, she turned away from him, heading in the direction of the space they'd been discussing. He watched her make her way down the hall, enjoying the sway of her hips for just a moment as he lagged behind.


	4. fantasy

Of course she had to have chosen that room! Little did she know it was the setting for every fantasy he'd had about her since the moment he'd first laid eyes on it. So many nights lately he'd dreamed of her there, waiting for him. The fantasy was always different yet always the same. Sometimes he dreamed of coming in to find her dressed to kill, the way she had been at the Honors Banquet they had attended together. Sometimes she was as now, dressed casually and beautiful, without a doubt more enticing to him then the sexy dress and perfectly applied make-up of the banquet. Sometimes he'd dreamed of coming in to find her there naked, sleeping in the window seat, waiting for him to return and ravish her. Oh how he loved the images, which flooded his mind at the memory of that particular fantasy! Her perfect breasts, so soft and pale, the delicate rosebud color nipples contrasting on her perfect ivory skin. The curve of thigh, perfectly made for his hands. Her sweet, soft heart-shaped mouth, lips parted ever so slightly, inviting his kiss.

His body began to react to the fantasy, as he imagined how sweet those lips would taste beneath his, and he knew he had to do something, anything to regain control. His mind had run away to places his body desperately wanted to follow but he had to be patient, for even if he could find a way to tell her how deeply he loved her, he knew in his heart it would take time before he could convince her that he was a man worth loving in return.

Ahead of him she pushed open the door and he caught his first glimpse of the room that had been a shambles when he left it just a few days before. He'd been too distracted by his thought coming down the hall to have noticed that the light spilling out from under the door to this room flickered with a glow no electric light could offer. She had filled the room with candles. Dozens of them had been lovingly placed along the mantel, the window sills, the floor. She'd removed every trace of the work he was in progress of completing here. There were no saw horses, no boards, no tools. She had swept the beautiful cherry wood floor that he was itching to restore to it's original polished glory. In front of the cherished window seat she had spread a blanket out on the floor and on it was set everything needed to enjoy their meal together.

She had laid out plates for them. Chopsticks had been placed on each napkins had been laid beside each plate. Sitting on the floor next to the blanket was an ice bucket, which he could tell contained a chilled bottle of her favorite White Zinfandel. Two wine glasses were set beside it. He wasn't normally a White Zinfandel man, but he never objected to something she enjoyed. And he had to admit it was a nice complement to this particular meal. On other side of the blanket she had placed the large pillow he recognized from the couch in her apartment. She had thought of everything.

Recognizing the pillows had him wondering about the blanket that lay beneath it all. Was it the blanket from the bed she slept in? He didn't recognize it. He had been in her bedroom a few times but her bed was always covered by one of those girly bedspread things his mom liked to keep on her bed. He knew she had gone out and splurged on all new bedding after her break up with Kevin. She had told him one night how she had wanted a purge anything that reminded her of the huge mistake she'd made allowing Kevin into her life.

Looking down at the soft, pale yellow fabric, he wondered again if this was what she wrapped herself in at night. Derek remembered the ridiculous fluffy pajamas she had worn in Alaska. Not that they weren't cute on her but they had covered every inch of that gorgeous figure, obscuring the covers he loved so much. He wondered is those had been specially picked for the frigid temps they had met there. Did she really sleep in something like that at home? Or did she have a sexy little nightie she liked to wear? Something silk or maybe satin? something in a wild color or maybe an animal print? or maybe, just maybe...did she sleep naked?! His all to willing imagination quickly conjured up that image. In his mind he could see his sweet Baby Girl, bare as the day she was born, sprawled across her California king sized bed. In his mind she was laying on her stomach. This gave him an unobstructed view of that flawless backside, the gentle curve of her back and those soft shoulders leading up to the nape of her neck. He imagined himself there with her then, equally naked and fully aroused. He could just feel the softness of her skin underneath his hands as he caressed her backside and hips, enjoying that last moment before he joined her. She would say his name then, he could hear it...Derek ..oh...Derek...

"Derek" Penelope said loudly, as though it was not the first time she had said his name while his mind had him so lost in thought he could not consciously hear her. "Yeah Baby Girl" he answered, shaking himself to clear the wild images that kept replaying in his minds. "Are you alright?" she asked, "you seemed completely lost in thought and your face looked like you were in pain." "No Pen, I'm fine" he lied. He was far from fine. The arousal straining against his zipper now was anything but comfortable and that was the least of his worries. It was early yet and they hadn't even begun eating dinner. how was he supposed to get though this meal with his "best friend" Penelope when all he could think about was how much he wanted to have her for dessert?

He needed to step away, get some air, take a cold shower, go an a 3 mile run, do something, anything to douse this fire inside him. Or maybe what he really needed to do was reach down, grab the corner of the blanket, scatter the place settings she had so lovingly arranged and drag her down to the blanket beneath him where he could act out every fantasy that had flashed across his mind tonight!


	5. Making Love

She would come to him willingly, he wasn't stupid enough to doubt that, not even for a moment. The fire he felt for her burned far too hot to be one-sided. He wouldn't need to ply her with alcohol or try some dramatic ploy to seduce her. He doubted he would even need words. If he went to her, touched her face, kissed her with even half the passion he felt for her, she would come to him willingly. She would let him undress her. She would undress him. She would let him kiss her, touch her, taste her. She would kiss and touch and taste him in return. She would accept everything he gave her and give him a thousands times more in return.

_They would make love. _It would not be sex, not with Penelope_. He would make love to her. _And that was something he doubted he could say he'd ever done with any women before. Heaven knew he had done everything else. He had prided himself on knowing how to bring a lady pleasure. He knew all about foreplay, role play and every other kind of play. He had given his body many times, to many, many different women but he had never given his heart. It would almost be funny, if it wasn't so damn sad that Penelope, the one women he had yet to give his body to, already had his heart completely.

"Derek?" He heard her voice again and it dragged him up out of his thoughts. They were seated across from each other on the blanket now. The meal spread out between them. He looked her in the eyes and waited, knowing she would continue. "You were looking sad again, Lover"

"Was I?" he asked. He tried to smile but her use of the pet name 'Lover" only made his thoughts return to the fact that they were not Lovers _yet._

"Yes" Penelope replied "And you haven't touched your food."

"I'm sorry Baby Girl. It's wonderful really, my mind just wandered off. I promise I'm here now."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" Penelope said, starting to rise from the blanket. Derek reached out and grabbed her hand, gently tugging her back down. "Don't go Baby Girl, this was a great idea, I love that you went to all this trouble just for me."

"Derek" Penelope said, "I would do anything for you, and you know that. I was just trying to take your mind off everything". She paused then continued "But I'm obviously not doing a very good job of that, judging by the way your mind keeps slipping back there."

"I wasn't thinking about him Pen, I swear, Carl Buford was the farthest possible thought from my mind."

"Then what else could possibly have made you look so sad just then, huh?" Penelope asked.

"Truth?" Derek replied.

"I would expect nothing less."

"Alright Baby Girl, if you really want to know" he began, moving to clear the plates from between them, "You" he said. "The sad look on my face just then was caused by thoughts of you."


	6. Have I?

Penelope looked shocked, maybe even a little bit hurt. That hadn't been Derek's intention at all, but his bluntness had accomplished two things. One, he had her attention and two, he was fairly certain she knew he was being honest in everything he was about to say.

"I ... I..." Penelope stammered, "I made you sad?..How?... Derek, anything I did was done in love. I would never hurt you, and I would never...in my life...ever...want to make you sad." She sounded ready to cry. He had to get this right. He would choose his words carefully but he couldn't hesitate. If stopped to think about it he might not do it and besides hesitating would only cost him more of the precious moments they could be sharing together.

"Penelope," Derek began "nothing you have ever done has made me sad. You said you wanted the truth, that you would expect nothing less from me, and you are right, Penelope, I owe you the truth." Closing the distance between them on the blanket just enough he tried to continue but Penelope interrupted him. "No Derek, you don't owe me anything, especially not if it's bad or makes you sad or both. Which it must be...", she rambled on, "because you just called me 'Penelope' not 'Baby Girl' or 'Lover' or 'Pen' or even 'P'. You called me "Penelope" which is my _actual_ name which actually, I cannot recall you ever calling me before, and definitely not twice in the space of 10 seconds and if..."

Derek placed two fingers on her lips to silence her mid-word. He hated to do it but she'd left him no choice. She was frazzled, almost panicked and her words would have continue on forever if he hadn't silenced her. He had been half tempted...well more than half tempted really, to silence her with a kiss but, the timing wasn't right for that just yet. Words would need to came before actions tonight and kissing her in his current frame of mind would not lead to talking.

Taking both her hands in his, Derek attempted to continue where he had left off, "I said, I was thinking about you and that gave me the 'sad' look you said I had on my face. And that is the truth PEN-EL-O-PE" He pronounced her given name slowly, deliberately, kissing her hands before continuing on. "I was thinking about how special you are to me."

"Which of course, for some unfathomable reason, would make you totally sad," she chimed in.

Derek touched her lips again, which caused her to scowl at him. "Hush now Baby Girl, less talk, more listen." Penelope's scowl deepened, which amused Derek to no end. Maybe he should draw this out a little? It was kind of fun now that he was feeling more confident. A moment later he decided it would be best to just keep going, let the words come before he really made her mad and she stormed out or slapped him or something.

"Thinking about how special you are, how beautiful and sexy and amazing you are, made me sad to think about how miserably I have failed to tell you that." he said.

"Oh don't be silly Derek!" Penelope said with a playful slap. "You've told me all of that, hundreds of times!"

"Have I?" Derek asked. His tone was becoming more serious now. He shifted her closer to him, gently taking her face in both his hands so she had no choice but to look at him. "Have I told that i couldn't breath before I called you from the plane today? Have I told you the sound of your voice on my phone was a healing balm to every wound I had suffered from the moment this case began? Have I told you that I came off the jet with only one thought on my mind and that thought was seeing you? Have I told you that it's not just this case? every case now ends with the need for your voice, the need for your smile, the need for your touch."

Derek paused for a moment, considering the words he felt compelled to tell her. His voice rose slightly as he continued. "Have I told you..." he paused, "have I told you, Baby Girl, that i haven't laid hands or lips or any other part of me on a women in almost a year?" She looked shocked at that but he had a feeling his next words would shock her even more. "Have I told' he continued "you that I don't go out looking for women anymore? Have I told you that even when a women does approach me, I turn her away because in my mind and in my heart and in my soul, taking her up on the offer would be like cheating on you?"

"The look of shock on your face right now tells me somehow I failed to mention that, " Derek quipped.


	7. Confession

Derek 's head was bowed. He couldn't raise his eyes to meet hers for fear of what he'd see in them. He had just admitted his deepest feelings to the only woman he'd ever truly loved. With a single word she could make his dreams come true on destroy him completely.

They were still seated together knees touching, on the blanket covered hardwood floor. Her hands still laying in his. In all the years they'd known each other Derek had never known his Baby Girl to be speechless. And he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

Realizing that he'd come this far and there was no point in turning back now, Derek took a deep breath to steady himself and continued on. " Before you got shot" Derek said " you were already my best friend. And then you came to me and said this guy asked you for your number, and then there was this twinge in my heart, this feeling that I couldn't name or even understand and so I handled it badly. You were so mad at me and you had never really been mad at me before. And then you got shot. And my whole world seemed to spiral out of control. I tried to tell you but I had no idea how to put it into words so I just said 'you know I love you, right? ' and you reacted as though I said the sky was blue or nice weather we're having".

"Derek ..I.." Penelope stammered.

"Yeah, I know", Derek continued " in retrospect it wasn't exactly and most romantic declaration any man has ever made but considering that up till then I had never said 'I love you' to any woman other than my mama, I didn't really think it was all that bad"

"Derek" Penelope began, but Derek just continued speaking, not even acknowledging that she had spoken. " then you started seeing Kevin." he said "And that almost killed me."

"Derek" Penelope said again but still Derek continued on " thinking about you with him, knowing that you were lying in his arms at night, picturing his hands caressing your beautiful ivory skin," Derek swallowed hard at the thought. "I nearly went mad. I made a lot of mistakes trying to cover how that made me feel, I drowned my sorrows in every willing women I could find but even being with those women," he hesitated "it was just sex, they couldn't fill the need that knowing you had awakened in me. "

Again Penelope tried saying his name. "Derek" her voice almost pleading now. But Derek was unable to stop now. He had opened the flood gates and everything he had needed to say to her for so long was rushing out and he was powerless to stop it now. "After a time" he said his voice lowered, "I came to realize that meaningless sex with the wrong women only left me feeling more lonely. So instead I made the most of what I had. I relished every second we spent on the phone. I made excuses to be beside you. I gave myself reasons to touch you and to let that touch linger. I resigned myself to spending my nights with fantasies about you instead of taking the chance at having the real thing." His last words had been barely more than a whisper. The whole time he'd spoken, he hadn't dared to look at her. His head remained bowed to her. His hands still weakly holding on to hers. He felt drained. This was it, he'd said it all and now it was her turn. All he could do was wait.

But Penelope didn't speak. Instead she took her hands away from him. She was crying softly, he could hear it now. Derek's heart stopped. She was too good a person, too good a friend to every want to hurt him but she also wouldn't lie to him just to make him happy. That had to be why she hadn't spoke yet, she was choosing just the right words to soften the blow and then She would leave him, he knew it. Everything inside him screamed at him for being an idiot. How could he have told her all of that? Now he would have nothing, not even the hope that had sustained him for so long. Softly Derek Morgan began to cry.


	8. Penelope

Author's note: I've changed the tone here purposely writing from Penelope's point of view. I think all things considered, its high time we heard from her! Hope you all enjoy it :)

Derek had bared his soul for her. She had watched him as he spoke, his body physically changing as the words had drained him. Revealing so much must have been nearly impossible for a man who had spent well more than half his life hiding everything he felt. She had tried to stop him, tried to stem the tide of words that flowed out of him and it wasn't because she didn't want to hear them. She had dreamed for so long of the day when he would look at her and see all that she knew they could be together.

Never had she suspected that he had felt the same way. How had she been so blind? She thought back now on the night he had spoken about. It was her first night out of the hospital after having been shot. Derek had insisted that he would be the one to take her home. Once she was settled there she had told him he was free to go but again he had insisted that he wasn't going anywhere until the threat had past and they were certain she was safe. His concern had touched her then and she remembered wishing that is was more than Derek's inherent need to protect someone he saw as weaker than him. She remembered now how she had turned away from him, headed off to bed when he had called her name. "Penelope". He had called her Penelope that night too? why hadn't she picked up on that at the time? If she had, would she have taken him seriously? Would she have understood the deeper declaration he was making with the simple words he had said? Would she have been bold enough to have answered him the way she had truly wanted to?

She had just been shot by a stunningly gorgeous man who had feigned interest in her just to get close enough to kill her. She had believed every line he'd fed her all night long. And in the end when Battle had told her how "he'd been thinking about doing this all night long" she had thought he meant he couldn't stop thinking of kissing her not that he had been so repulsed by time spent in her presence that he had been thinking all not of the moment when he finally got to kill her. Something like that seriously shook a girl's confidence! Should she have been expected at that moment to have read a deeper meaning in the simple words of even more stunningly gorgeous man?

Yes, damn it she should have!

She had quickly told him she loved him too and ran off to the safety of her room where she had once again resigned herself to the role she had always played. She was the "friend" the one who knew men's secrets, the one who listened to them complain about their girlfriends, the one who was always there but never really seen. On some level she had been ok with that. Yes she wanted him. Of course she wanted him. Was there a woman alive under 90 years of age who didn't want Derek Morgan? But that night she had been grateful just to have any piece of him, however small. Ultimately that was why she'd been so susceptible to the advances of someone like Kevin. He was nice enough, some what good-looking, smart, reliable, not much of a sense of humor though, but she had settled for him, thinking he was what women like her deserved.

Oh what a fool she'd been! She could have been with Derek. Derek Morgan, the man of day and night dreams had wanted her and she'd unknowingly brushed him aside for a mediocre hacker who was even less skilled in bed! She could have been with Derek whose every fiber of his being seemed specifically designed to bring a women pleasure. And worse than that she had hurt him. He had known she and Kevin were lovers. He had pictured them together in his mind and those thoughts had caused him to suffer. Imagining her in bed with Kevin had driven him to seek relief from his pain in the arms of strange women. And when even that had stopped being enough Derek had resigned himself to a life of self-imposed celibacy. He had been faithful to a "them" he hoped there would someday be. What kind of man did that? What kind of love must that be?

It was that thought which had made Penelope cry. She hated to cry. Tears had ruined her make-up and stung her eyes. She had finally been forced to pull her hands from his to swipe at tears that had refused to stop. She took a breath and tried to steady herself. If she dared to try to answer him now Penelope knew she would dissolve into a mass of hysterical sobbing and never tell him one tenth of the things he desperately needed to know. She picked her first words, the most important words of all and just as she felt composed enough to say them, the most unthinkable thing happened. Derek Morgan began to cry.


	9. Ivory

It was Derek's tears that spurred Penelope to act. She raised herself up on her knees and took his face in her hands, tugging him gently towards her. For a moment he tried to resist her but all fight had gone out of him. She turned his face toward her, forcing him to once again look her in the eye. "Derek" Penelope whispered, "Its alright Baby Boy, I'm here. Hush now My Love, there's is no more need for tears." She pulled him more fully into the circle of her arms, laying his head on her chest, she caressed him, whispering all the while "Its all right now, no more tears My Love. Hush now" she continued, stoking him the way a mother would her child. But somehow her words did nothing to soothe him, if anything they only seemed to make things worse. Derek's body began to shake with sobs.

It was then that Penelope realized her mistake. Derek didn't need to be comforted like a child. He was a man and he needed the kind of solace that only came from the touch of a women. Penelope knew the one peace for Derek now would come from the touch of _his women. _

She bent her head and kissed him then, lightly at first, then deeper as he became more welcoming. She shifted him so that his body lay more fully against hers as she plunged deeper into the kiss that had finally silenced his cries. Her hands explored him. Caressing everywhere. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt and it was then that she felt his arms finally tighten around her. He response emboldened her. She broke the devestating connection of their lips to kiss her jaw, his throat, his collarbone. She rid him of his shirt, exposing the sculpted glory of his chest to her caresses and then her kisses. She heard him moan. The sound of his pleasure drove her on. She pulled herself astride him, rising to take his mouth again. More confident now she opened her mouth a bit, using her tongue to trace the seam of his lips until he parted them, inviting her tongue inside.

She kissed him deeply until, longing for air she lowered herself once again trailing kisses down his chest. As her bottom came to rest on his lap she could feel his arousal straining against her. She arched her back in response to it as Derek's hands found the hem of her sweater. He slowly raised it over her head, pulling her free of it. Leaving only her favorite pink lace bra as the barrier between them.

His mouth found her skin at the nape of her neck. His kisses burned a trail across her flesh. His mouth exploring her shoulders, her collar bone and further south into the swell of her breasts. She felt his hands skimming her back, knew he was moving for the clasp of her bra, He breasts ached to be free from the restraint. The clasp gave beneath his hands and he slid the straps down her shoulders. Derek pushed her back then, his eyes feasting on the view before him. Her flesh was so pure and white in contrast to the dark skin on his hands as they cupped her.

The image aroused Derek even more deeply and she felt his arousal swell beneath her backside. She rolled her hips, pressing herself more fully against that part of him, reveling in the groan that escaped his lips as she did.

Derek bowed his head to take one perfect pink nipple into his mouth, suckling her ever so gently. And then is was Penelope's turn to moan. The feelings he stirred in her were so exquisite, she could barely name them. She arched her back again as his mouth found her second nipple, tantalizing it the way he had it's twin. The gentile suction of his mouth of her breasts began to unleash a swirling torrent of feeling deep within her. Passion building to a boil, she pulled back from him, begging for time to regain some measure of control. "No" Derek said, "don't try to stop it Baby Girl, let it come"

"No" Penelope whispered "I want..."

"You will, Baby Girl, you will I promise ." he said in a half laughing tone as he pulled her back so that his mouth could resume its task. She tried to fight it, tried to prolong the sweet agony his touch caused within her but he refused to let her. He dragged her more fully atop him, rubbing her body against his swollen arousal. She could feel every inch of him against her and in that moment climax came to her, passion dragging her body and soul over the edge into a swirling abyss of pleasure. She bucked and moaned against him, gasping as passion stole her breath. His name escaped her lips, over and over. "Derek... oh ...Derek... please... Derek...more"


	10. Getting to know each other better

Derek held her body to him as Penelope spiraled back down from the heights of passion she had reached so quickly in response to his touch. It pleased him how easily their passion had overtaken her, though his body still ached for the release he had not shared in. . He had so enjoyed watching as it happened for her. He body rocked and swayed with a rhythm all its own. Even now the memory made him desperate to send her there again hopefully joining her this time.

Her breathing had begun to slow now as she lay spent against him. Her breasts shifted ever so slighty with each intake of breath. The sensation was sweet torture for him. His hands rested on the small her back, still holding her astride him. He could enter her so easily in this position if wasn't for their jeans. How ridiculous it seemed they were both still dressed from the waist down.

"Good?" Derek asked in a laughing tone. He already knew the answer. Penelope moaned against him, a soft almost pleading sound that made him laugh deep down in his throat.

"More?" He asked. She moaned softer and even more pleading this time. He would take that as a yes.

In one fluid motion he laid her back on the blanket beneath them. Angling her hips, he lowered her jeans. He loved the pink lace panties that matched the bra he had earlier discarded. He hooked his thumbs under the lace on either side, slowly sliding it away, revealing the treasure within. His eyes feasted on her then. She was so beautiful. He'd dreamed of her lying before him like this a million times but no imagination had even come close to this reality. His need for her was so strong, his jeans now caused him physical pain and he longed to rid himself of them. Yet he hesitated to take them off. Once he was free of them he would take her, there would be no delaying it. The need he felt made him sure of that. But still he didn't want to rush. Dispute his own painful need, there were things he wanted to show her first, things he dreamed of doing some many times on those long nights when fantasies of her had been all he had.

He bent his head to kiss her belly then. Her hands coming to his head, caressing him as he moved lower. He parted her legs , kneeling between them, he slid his hands beneath her backside, angling her body towards him, he lowered his mouth again. "Derek" She squealed breathlessly as he kissed the milky white skin on the inside of her thigh.

Her second climax came even easier than the first, which was impressive as the first had not taken much. His mouth and tongue caressing areas where sensations were all ready heightened had been more than she could withstand. Finally she had buckled beneath one last deep exploration of his tongue, moaning his name as passion overtake her again. Derek had enjoyed this second show even more than the first and he wondered if had the strength to take her through just one more round before his own need refused to ignored another moment.

Derek could feel her climax fading now. He'd come to lay beside her on the blanket. There bodies were side by side, her leg wrapped over the top of his thigh keeping there bodies fused tightly together. Penelope hands were braced against his chest. Her face was buried against him, hidden from his view. He needed to kiss her again, it had been too long since their lips had parted. He bent toward her, gently angling her mouth towards his but as he went in for the kiss what he saw froze him in his tracks.

Quickly Derek sat pulling her up with him. He gathered the blanket around her protectively. "Did I hurt you , Baby Girl?" He asked. "No" Penelope said trying to smile for him, then buried her face in the blanket when the tears threatened to overtake her again.

"Then why are crying? "

"I'm not" Penelope lied badly.

"Tell me" he said gently pulling her closer.

"I just .. didn't know" she stammered finally.

"Didn't know what Baby Girl?

" I just didn't know it could be like that, i guess, i mean, I'm not a virgin but I've never not that could happen before... I mean I guess i did know" she rambled on, "I mean I have read a lot of books and Heaven knows I spend enough time online to know plenty about sex but.."

"It never happened for you before unless you were actually ...in the act?" he asked choosing the most delicate words he could think of so as not to embarrass his sweet Baby Girl.

"No" she said quickly, burying her face again.

Her answer made him mad. She was so beautiful in those moments when her passion rose. How could any man not have taken the time to explore that with her? Were all her partners so focussed on their own needs that they had barely seen to hers? That's was when the real question came to mind, the one he truly hadn't ever wanted to know the answer to but now he felt compelled to ask. "Penelope" he said, lifting her chin so he could see her full face. "How many Lovers have you had?"

"Derek Morgan, I cannot believe you would ask me that"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Love. That wasn't my intention. Neither of use is naïve enough to think we would be each others firsts. I just need to understand how a woman as beautiful and passionate and loving as you hasn't been allowed to experience all the pleasures Lovers can bring each other."

"Two" she said.

"What?" he asked, not understanding her response.

"You asked how many, before tonight, there were two. There was a boy in college, the year my parents died and then Kevin." she turned from him, but not before he'd seen the color flooding her cheeks. He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her. The blanket she wrapped around herself between them , her back against his chest. "Baby Girl" he said nuzzling her neck. "Don't pity me Derek. I wasn't lonely, I've been out with lots of guys. I've gone to movies and dinners and bowling with men, it's just that for me not every date ended in the bedroom."


	11. No

Penelope's words had felt like a slap in the face, though he knew her well enough to know that hadn't been her intention. Still he released his hold on her. Backing away he found the sweater he had so eager helped her discard earlier and laid it in her lap. "Derek" she said, "I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"You mean you weren't trying to imply that I've had sex with every women I've ever taken out ?" he quipped. Rising to sit in the corner of the window seat.

"Derek, I'm sorry" Penelope said. "Don't be sorry Baby Girl, you and I both know that's just about right." He hesitated then, shaking his head at the memories. " I'm not proud of my actions, Baby Girl. I have no excuses to give you." He shook his head again. "When i was a boy my father told me ' We do what we know and when we know better, than we do better.' all I can say is I must be a really slow learner. But I can promise you I know better now."

Pulling her sweater back on she joined him on the window seat. "I don't doubt your fidelity Derek Morgan. The only doubts I have are about my own short comings. I want to be enough for you. I only know the basics of making love and you know so much..."

Derek interrupted her then, "That's where you are wrong Baby Girl. I know a whole hell of a lot about having sex but when it comes to making love, I'd say you know more than me. I've never made love, not once, though I would really like to try it, if only I could find someone to teach me."

"I might know someone", Penelope whispered, leaning in to kiss him deep and slow. "Are you ready for your first lesson?" she teased.

Derek's hands stilled. He bowed his head ignoring her intention to kiss him again. "No Baby Girl, not yet." he said moving out of her embrace. Gathering the rest of her discarded clothes he handed them to her. "Get dressed" he said "we need to leave."


	12. Visiting an old friend

They had been about to make love. Penelope had been sure of that. They had touched and tasted, kissed and caressed, exploring each other as the went. He had taken her to the height of passion not once but twice within the last hour, and she had still felt the outward evidence of his desire straining against her right up until the very second he had discovered her crying. Now, as Derek left the room, Penelope sat there dumbstruck, staring after him, holding the pile of clothes he had gathered for her. What was going on? Not twenty minutes ago they had been locked in the most passionate embrace of her life and now she was alone. Dressing silently, she wondered if he was, in spite of all he'd said, doubting her.

She heard his voice as she made her back across the Brownstone. He was standing in the front entry way, finishing a call on his cell phone. "...thank you...we can be there in 20 maybe 25 minutes" he had said before closing his phone. "Ready?" Derek asked. "No" she replied honestly. "Do I get to know where we are going?"

"No." Derek said, taking her hand and leading her outside. He took her to the passenger side of his car, opened her door and helped her inside. She watched him as he made his way around the car and got in on the driver's side. Closing the door, he put the key in the ignition and turned it before turning to face her. "Trust me?" he asked. "Yes. Always." she replied "Good " he said, kissing her quickly before pulling his car away from the curb and driving off down the street.

She had no idea where he was taking her and she had no idea why they were going there. He had told the person of the other end of his phone 20 minutes and that must have been about how long the ride took though it felt like years to Penelope. The whole time her mind raced with hundreds of possible destinations and thousands of possible reason why he felt compelled to take this journey. None of those however seemed to fit in the least as he turned his car into the winding drive of a stately old plantation home she had certainly never seen before tonight.

Derek stopped the car at the top of the drive. He cut the engine but made no move to get out. Instead he turned to face her. Taking her hand in his he raised it to his lips and placed a kiss inside her palm.

"Whose house is this?" Penelope asked.

"Henry Garrison's" he replied. She knew that name, Penelope thought, Henry Garrison, correction it was Judge Henry Garrison. Penelope remembered how Derek had told her that Judge Garrison had been a lowly criminal courts judge, 30 plus years ago when Derek's father had known him. A threat had been made on the judge's life and Derek's father had been one of the officer's assigned to protect him. Derek had first met the judge then. The threat had been eliminated but the judge and Derek's father had remained friends. In the years since Derek's father had been killed, the judge had remained a family friend. Penelope remembered meeting him briefly after he had been appointed to the Federal Court system and taken a position here in Virginia. Derek had taken time off to help the judge and his family get settled in.

"Why are we here?" she asked, her mind unable to fathom a reason for a visit like this at such a late hour and given the events of the day.

"I know better now, Penelope" he said "and so I want " he hesitated "no, I need to do better now." She still didn't understand. He continued, " I want to make love to you Baby Girl, but I want it to be right first. Nothing in my history with women has ever been right or proper and I need to do this right. I want to make love to you Baby Girl but, when we finally come together, i want it to be as husband and wife." Penelope had never for a moment considered this. Her shock must have shown on her face as his tone softened as he continued. " I know this isn't what you dreamed about as little girl, eloping in some judge's study in the middle of the night but, i promise we will do the whole big fat white wedding thing too. You can still have a dozen bridesmaids, a puffy white dress with a 30 foot train and Cinderella's carriage to ride you to the church if you want. But I can't wait while you and your girls plan all that. I need you tonight Baby Girl, I need you as my wife."

Without saying a word Penelope turned her back to him, opened the car door and stepped out. WHen she turned to look at him again she could tell be the expression on his face he had no idea what her next words would be. Stepping back from the car she stretched out her hand to him. "Come on Lover, you told Judge Garrison 20 minutes on the phone, it would be rude to keep him waiting any longer. "


	13. Finally Home

Despite what Derek has said about how unromantic eloping in front of judge in his study would be, Penelope had found it to be just perfect. The judge had opened his home to them, talking to Derek in words that Penelope only half heard as the headed though the house to his study. He had papers waiting on his desk that they both quickly signed. Penelope could not tell you one single word on them. She had not read them, she did not care. The next words were important, she listened as the judge said those only because she need to know when her "I Do" was required. She heard Derek's "I Do" and not a single word after, not until the last two, "husband and wife."

She didn't truly remember leaving the judge's house. The car ride that followed was also a blur. The next thing she had truly been able to focus on was the Brownstone. They were standing on the front step now. Derek had just opened the front door. He leading in and kissed her now, sending her head spinning again. Bending down Derek hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms. Penelope protested, "Derek, I'm too heavy, you'll hurt yourself."

"I've waited too long for this not carry my wife over the threshold", he said. Kissing her again as he started up the stairs. Penelope had only seen the upstairs of the Brownstone once, when Derek had taken her on a tour just after he'd bought it. She vaguely remembered the master bedroom was in the center, straight off the top of the stairs. The door to the room was open and Derek carried her inside. The moonlight through the windows illuminated the four-poster bed before them in the darkened room. Derek set her on her feet beside it. He kissed her again, even more deeply than before.

When the kiss ended, Derek spoke, his voice almost a growl as he said, "Baby Girl, I need you so much." His hands caressed her body, moving lower, cupping her backside, he pressed her body to his and she could feel the evidence of his need against her. Her fingers danced across his abdomen and chest as she lifted his shirt over his head, discarding it. Quickly he did the same with her sweater. She undid the clasp of her bra for him this time, as he lifted her to lay on the bed beside him. He broke the connection at their lips to lower his mouth to her neck, her collarbone, her breasts.

There were right back where they'd left off now. A few short hours, a few short vows ago.

"Derek" she whispered. "Yes, my wife?" he replied.

"Quickly" she said. "No," Derek replied.

"Derek" she said, rubbing her hand against the now bulging front of his jeans, making him moan and grab her wrist to still her hand. "You need release, take me quickly, ease yourself" she said stroke his arousal again. "and then" she added seductively, "we'll have all night to do it again, slowly."

Derek moaned, stilling her hand again. "Are you sure?" She answered him with her hands as they undid the clasp of him jeans. She knew he wanted to resist her offer but his body betrayed him. He shifted he hips to help her free his arousal. A moment later his jeans and briefs were gone. He was naked before her now, fully aroused and more beautiful than she had ever imagined. She could not resist touching him, running her fingers along his shaft, linger at its tip. "Baby Girl" he moaned grabbing her wrist again, "if you do that again, I won't even make it inside you" he said, his voice pleading with her for mercy.

She undid the button at the top of her own jeans, working the zipper down, until his hands took over the job. "I want to do this part" he growled. He rose to his knees above her. She arched her back, raising her hips and backside off the bed so that he could free her from the rest of her clothing.

His hands cupped her backside, shifting her hips to angle her body towards him. His fingers traced the soft flesh of her thighs and she sighed deeply. "Please Derek now." His mouth came down on hers, with a crushing kiss as he lowered himself in between her legs. He used his fingers to part the soft warm folds of her as he brought the tip of his arousal slowly inside her. She arched her back in response as he slowly entering her for the first time. His shaft filled her so deeply, she cried out with pleasure. Slowly Derek began to move within her. Each thrust plunging him deep within her. The feeling of him was so exquisite she herself starting to climax before he had hardly even begun. Her body spiraling she heard his voice, "Baby Girl, oh yes, Baby Girl, so right, so good, Baby Girl, I love you, so gooooooood" he moaned as his seed spilled within her.

THE END.


	14. Epilogue

The newborn baby girl opened her shinning blue eyes to look upon the proud face of the man who held her. His arms were strong but tender and they made her feel perfectly safe. "Sleep now Baby Girl" he whispered. "Daddy's here. Your gorgeous Mama is resting now and so should you" he cooed at her. The gentle cadence of his voice soothed and as her eyes drifted closed again she heard him say "Daddy loves you, Solace Morgan."


End file.
